kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
We're All Gathered Here
is the two hundred and seventy-seventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, and the second chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Kagetora states Team Vorpal Swords' goal of defeating Team Jabberwock in a month's time before Momoi and Riko enter the gym. Momoi embraces Kuroko while Kagami asks Riko why they are here. Kagetora briefs the team on Riko and Momoi's positions as the manager and assistant manager. He assigns Riko on creating the training schedules while leaving the logistics and information gathering to Momoi, which she already has. Akashi asks Kagetora on the substitutes which appear to be Hyuuga from Seirin, Takao from Shutoku and Wakamatsu from Tōō Academy . Takao greets everyone while teasing Midorima in contrast to Hyuuga who feels pressured by the presence of such strong players such as the Generation of Miracles. Furthermore, Wakamatsu is annoyed by Murasakibara underestimating him. Kagetora informs everyone that all of them have clashing personalities, and they had to take this into consideration while picking the substitutes, so that there is balance in the team. After Kegetora's announcement and everyone gathering in the gym, Team Vorpal Swords begin their practice. Meanwhile, in a club, Silver and his team are accompanied by women while drinking. Nickel, a member of the team, asks his captain, Nash Gold Jr., if he has any plans for the basketball match, which Gold denies outright, saying they cannot defeat him since they are much younger than their previous opponents. While Team Jabberwock is drinking in the club, Team Vorpal Swords are training in the gym on improving the team's coordination and teamwork. Hyuuga and Takao are amazed, saying it is comforting that all of the Generation of Miracles are on the same team, while Kagetora asks for Riko's opinion, which is that the team is strong, but they still make mistakes syncing up. Kagetora is concerned if they will be able to fix this in only a week. The team takes a break as Momoi informs them on Team Jabberwock's skills and style of play. First, she informs the team on Silver, commenting on his strong body and unnatural strength, calling it "The body that God picked". But then she adds that while having the perfect body, he has a lecherous personality and doesn't practice at all. Kagetora adds that there are two types of people- those who practice hard and those who don't have to do anything but still excel in the area, a genius. If they are talking about geniuses, then Team Vorpal Swords has some as well, but this is different as Silver is more agile than Aomine, has higher jumping power than Kagami, and is stronger than Murasakibara. While Hyuuga has noted that Silver is strong, he didn't realize he was that strong. Kise asks Aomine on his thoughts which are full of excitement to play such a strong opponent, and Momoi realizes that Aomine is better suited to be a challenger rather than being the one challenged. Kagami also expresses his excitement while Murasakibara notes that he will be the one mostly defending against Silver. Moving on, Momoi informs the team on Gold who is Team Jabberwock's point guard and captain. She comments on Gold's nickname as the "Magician" which hints to his irregular plays and fancy movements. However, Momoi informs them that due to his nature of being able to control the entire team, he has not yet revealed all of his trump cards. Akashi tells everyone that he will mark him from the beginning but notes that Gold has some abilities that will restrain his own, noting that the match will be difficult. Aomine and Kise are surprised but even so, Aomine leaves Gold to Akashi, believing in him not to lose. Other than Gold and Silver, Takao notes that the rest of the players are also on the level of the Generation of Miracles while Midorima tells him that no matter what level they are, he will beat them with his three-pointers. The team gets hyped up to continue training while Kagetora tells them he has to leave to pay for Team Jabberwock's expenses. Kuroko takes one last look at the video, determined to defeat the team. Six days later, Team Vorpal Swords are still training in the gym, having improved considerably. Kagetora excuses himself again, leaving the team to Riko as he heads out. Hyuuga approaches Riko to tell her that the team is really strong, and they could reach astonishing levels; however, while agreeing with him, Riko still notes that the team is not yet fully synchronized. However, with such a short time left until the match, the only thing left for them to do is to believe in them. On the court, Kise approaches Kagami to ask him to play a one-on-one against him. Kagami agrees, and the two remember the time when they played together against a group of bullies. They remember how it happened because of Kuroko, but just when they were about to start, Aomine asks them on where Kuroko is, noting he didn't see him after Kagetora left. Laughing at first, Kise and Kagami are baffled, but they then realize horrified that the same thing may have happened-- Kuroko probably left with Kagetora. In the club, Gold asks Kagetora why he brought a kid with him, only realizing that Kuroko came with him when he introduced himself to Gold. Kuroko introduces himself as one of the players of the opposing team which Team Jabberwock makes fun of him for. It is hard for them to believe that such a weak player is on the opposing team, realizing the team mush be full of weak players. Kuroko doesn't respond, but he instead asks Gold why monkeys can't play basketball. Realizing what Kuroko has done, the Generation of Miracles and Kagami run after him to help. They all express their surprise while Aomine tells them that he's not really surprised since its Kuroko. Meanwhile, in the club, Kuroko continues questioning Gold on why everyone cannot play basketball as it is a sport for everyone to play, no matter how weak they are. Gold, having heard enough, stands up and hits Kuroko to the ground and onto the table. Kuroko falls down, but then Gold pulls him by his hair, further mocking him for lecturing him on basketball. Suddenly, Gold backs away when someone tries to punch him, that someone turning out to be Kagami and the Generation of Miracles who arrived to help Kuroko. Realizing they will be their next opponents, Silver and the rest mock them by calling them monkeys and suggest they fight here and now. Akashi stops them and suggest they settle the score on the court which is what Kuroko would want, to which Kuroko agrees. Team Vorpal Swords takes their leave, while being mocked and jeered by Team Jabberwock for being scared to fight them. Akashi silences them and warns them that it will be them who will face defeat. Finally the day of the match arrives, and the tip-off is just about the begin. The Generation of Miracles are chosen as the starters with Kuroko and Kagami benched. The match begins, and Murasakibara gets the tip-off and passes the ball to Akashi who dribbles before passing it further to Aomine who scores the first basket of the match. While watching, Riko notices that the team's synchronization is perfect and that all of the mistakes yesterday seemed like a dream. Team Vorpal Swords takes the lead with 2 = 0. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords (started) Techniques used Navigation